


I Don't Care

by Samunderthelights



Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, HP Pop Punk Fest 2021, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry and Draco have been keeping their relationship a secret for some time now, but Harry isn't willing to hide any longer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Pop Punk Fest](https://hppoppunkfest.tumblr.com/), and the song used for this story was 'Weezer - Buddy Holly'.

Harry is still enjoying the warmth and cosiness of Draco’s bed – of having his arm resting on his waist, of feeling his lips brushing over the skin of his neck – when a loud banging makes him jump.

Draco sits up in bed, looking over to the door, a tense look on his face.

“You should hide,” he sighs, “If they manage to get in, and they find you here…”

Harry stares at Draco’s naked back, at the bruises covering his skin. The dark scars, some of the wounds only just healed. The pain of knowing that their schoolmates can’t let go of the past and make Draco relive his biggest regrets – his biggest fears – over again every day, making him feel sick to his stomach.

He traces a finger over a bruise, Draco flinching at the touch.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry whispers. “I should have tried to stop them…”

“And risk them going after you too?” Draco asks, looking over his shoulder, a pained look on his face. “You can’t stop them, so don’t bother.”

“I want to help you, Draco.”

“You already are,” Draco whispers, another loud bang on the door making him jump. He waits for a moment, before looking back at the young man lying next to him. “You being here…”

The door rattles, and Draco tenses as he pulls the covers higher up to cover himself up.

“Please hide, Harry. I mean it, if they know that you and I are you together…”

“I don’t care,” Harry says, flashing a reassuring smile as he sits up so they are eye to eye. “Let them find out.”

“You have no idea what they can do to you. The things they will say about you.”

“I do, but I don’t care,” Harry repeats. “They are nothing to me.”

“Harry…”

Harry leans in to press a kiss to Draco’s bruised shoulder, the door rattling again.

“I’m not going to let them hurt you again,” he whispers. “I’m sorry for not standing up for you before.”

“I’m not going to let you do this,” Draco tries, but when Harry wraps his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, a small smile forms on his lips. “Still trying to be a hero, huh, Potter?”

“For you? Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
